Tension
by onlytheparanoid
Summary: So this is my drabble about (not really completely) jelsa story. It comes up when i read the fanfic from You're my Snowflake by Matsuoka Shina. I was so thinking about it, i need to get it out somewhere. So i think this is the right place. It involves so much character including my own character, it may not be really good, but you are more than welcome to read it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Takes place right one hour before Anna's kidnapping. Michael is a personal freelance investigator of North. He is task by North to help Jack Frost in his errand. Jack is currently assist Elsa in her Ice Castle. Feeling unsure about situation, North summon his assassin to take a look for Arendelle, feared that Pitch might probably attack Arendelle and no one there to protect the kingdom. Michael, who is known by his capability of handling extravagant things, secure and survey the area for any sign of Pitch. But sometimes, a professional assassin could fail eventually.

**A/N: **Michael is based by Corvo Attano (Dishonored). Michael's appearance looks just like Corvo, only the mask is resembled as plague doctor rather than Corvo's skull mask. I need to get this out somewhere because this headcanon struck my head right from the first time i read the fanfic. Sorry Matsuoka! Maybe i ruin a bit of your story ._.

* * *

_Once he looked at her side of their bed, her picture laid on the pillow, an arrow keeping it and a note in place. Kristoff panicked. Anna has been kidnapped_

* * *

_One hour before the event_

"Have you arrive in Arendelle, Michael?" North asked

"What? You miss me already North?" as Michael says with smirk

Michael has been told to assist Jack, the winter spirit, with some of the errand that he has with the new guardian, Elsa. Michael actually didn't knew much about the errand he's currently having. All he know is, he is having a normal daily routine life as North's freelance personal investigator.

"So who needs help right now?" Michael has gotten well with North's telephaty power. The first time he had this kind conversation, he had to throw out all of his stomach because he didn't use to that all kinds of magic.

"No one, exactly. To be more exact, I need you to guard the palace of Arendelle." then North sigh, "There might be some issues regarding about Pitch, we fear he has return"

"I never had the pleasure of beaten him down. I heard he still looking for me"

North knew that he couldn't let the personal bussiness interrupts Michael.

"I know that you have some history with him, Michael. But we need you to stay put your emotional bussiness with him. You need to converse all of your power for a more urgent cases"

"I don't use all of my power for about 3 days straight, North." as he said while overlooking the palace. "When he shows up I will have all of my strength to bring him down"

"And by that I don't think that releasing your dark power will help you and the rest of the citizens, Michael"

North is really worry after what happened before. Michael once had an errand that led him to an emotional state and nearly killed a dozen of people. Apparently because he still mad about what happened with his long lost sister, which probably happen because of Pitch. He lost someone that is really important to him before, he can't afford that happen to someone else's life.

Having some flashback memories, Michael tries to change the topic into a more urgent matter

"I need to know what we're dealing here with. You once said that we're having a new guardian"

"Yes, her name is Elsa." Then North starting to flipping page by page of a rather large book. "She is a queen and apparently have the same power as Jack. And believe it or not, they are assigned as partner by Manny!"

"So finally Jack got a girl for her life, interesting. We should buy them some wedding gift"

Within those words, he still wondered why Man in the Moon chose Elsa to be a guardian. Michael himself is not a guardian yet, because he hasn't die. But what do he know, because Manny has his own way of doing things. Like what he did to Jack back then.

"For heaven's sake, Michael. We don't even know-"

Michael then interrupt North's statement "North, I know Elsa from Rapunzel. I think they will work well together. And besides, Jack could lend a hand for Elsa. She needs help with her power. It's rare to find that kind of similarity these days"

North is still taking Michael words for a few second, "So by that I assume you know what happened with Elsa's power a few years back."

"I know about the disaster. And I think maybe that's why Pitch is so interested in Elsa's power, he chose Arendelle more than any other NMA's country"

"Then we need to lookout for the entire kingdom, Michael. Danger is lurking in every corner of this kingdom."

"You're right, and he could turn-"

"Excuse me, are you a guest from other country?"

Michael turn his back to found that he had been greeted by a strawberry-colored hair girl.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Anna" she then bowed before Michael.

**A/N **Thank you for reading! If you want me to continue, tell me. Thank you so much for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you some kind of prince from other country? Or- Oh, I know! Maybe a new head guard that Elsa spoke earlier today?" as she said gleefully

Michael seems surprise for a moment. He never thought that he would be introduced directly by the princess herself. "No, your highness. Actually i'm just a bypasser and I'm just take a walk here." Michael, as a former assassin and bodyguard has been to many stakeouts. He knew what to do when something dramatic happens.

"Oh so you're not a new guard then. Wonderful! I could invite you to the castle!" She clapped her hands, "Since we open the gates for public, we've received a lot of visitors here. There are some from a far far away places, like you know, a thousand-"

North interrupt Michael's field of hearing with his voice, "And that would be Anna. Elsa's sister. She always happy, accepting any kinds of visitor through the castle". Michael couldn't catch what North said as he still try to focus in which one he want to hear. Anna's blabber is loud enough and didn't stop

"It's like hearing some speech with loud speakers and some disturbing noises out of nowhere" as he said that in his mind.

Anna stops her blabber and then take a worry look to him, "Excuse me, are you okay? Am i speak to fast?" Michael then realize this will go awkward if he don't turn the table, "Oh it's okay. I'm just having a little headache that's all."

"I'm sorry i thought you were confused by my speech earlier." She then giggles for a moment. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name earlier..."

"Oh, it's Michael. My name is Michael" then he bowed to the princess "A pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine" Then she lets out the gasp "Oh, you said that you were having a headache? I know a doctor who could heal you in a lightning speed" She then takes a step to the entrance of the castle. "Just wait here I'll comeback"

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. I'm completely fi-"

Anna interrupt him furiously "Here in Arendelle we take sickness seriously. So unless you want to die and watching us crying, I insist you to wait here and let the doctor cure you, understand?"

Michael had never been scolded by a newly introduced women before. He raised his eyebrows as an expression. "Of course, your highness. I'll wait here"

Anna then change the mood "Good! I'll go meet the doctor and you won't be sorry" She then ran away into the gates.

"Michael, are you there?" North began to speak

"I like this girl, North. But she needs to take a closer look at strangers" as Michael said as he took a seat in the nearby bench. "With the way she approach me though, "She doesn't observe much about the way I look and just assume me as a royal visitor."

"You knew about what happen? About the hopeless romantic she had?"

Michael then laugh for a moment, "Like I said North, Rapunzel is a news reporter"

North can only smirk when he heard that. He always forgot that Michael is really good at what he's doing, investigating. "It might be a good idea for you to enter the castle." North said. "Once you get inside, you could clear the area and see if you can find other Pitch's wicked magic."

"Anna will definitely invite me to the castle. Once I'm in I would be able to-", Michael then take a look at the entrance, where he spot a women speaking with Anna right now. A women with slender appearance with shiny curly black hair. A peculiar women yet seems familiar for him. A women that once created a problem in Rapunzel's life.

"North, I thought that mother Gothel has died."

North surprised with what he just heard, "She did. Flynn already make sure of it"

"Then why does she talk to Anna right now?" Michael then takes a hurry steps to Anna and mother Gothel.

Michael ready his crossbow and extend his hidden blade beneath his wrist. Meanwhile North is trying everything he can to try using his telepathy power to contact Anna.

Anna is in danger.

* * *

_**A/N: **After some requests from anon and some friends, I decided to continue the fanfic. I know it's short, it's just a drabble. I'll continue again when I have a time._

_By the way, my OC (Michael). If you want to know how he looks like here's the link: . /_cb20130502161821/dishonoredvideogame/images/b/ba/Corvo_Concept_ _


End file.
